


Hot-Stuff

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fashion choices, pouting Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor misunderstands the dress requirements.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hot-Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'H' in my 1k thingy

* * *

“What the hell are you wearing, Victor?”

“Clothing.” You rolled your eyes at his response, of course, he answered the question just with no elaboration. “You said casual.” Already defending his fashion choice calmly, “This counts as casual.”

“Dress casual. I said  _ dress casual _ , as in wear comfortable clothes...”

“These are comfy,” Victor interjected.

“...that look nice and are still professional.” He stood there his shoulders hunched, pouting in his fire engine red t-shirt declaring him ‘Hot Stuff!!!’ and flame-printed boardshorts. It certainly was a look he seemed pleased with… until you chastised him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? sometimes a comment helps the ego or slapping a kudos before wandering off to read more fics... if you want...


End file.
